


Surprise me

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Red Door [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1 in the Red Door series</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise me

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 in the Red Door series

It was raining the night he found out about the darker side of Sandburg. Of course the weather would want to match his mood. Cold and unrelenting, the water fell heavily about his head and shoulders as he stood on a street corner in the darker side of town.

The red door looked innocent - painted by an amateur, the lines in the paint from the brushstrokes very visible to his enhanced vision from where he watched the other side of the dimly lit street. There were a few places where the thick coating of paint had begun to flake off, the drab basecoat underneath barely visible. Looking at it in the bright light of day no-one would ever guess what went on behind it - but Jim knew. He just couldn’t make himself go in.

The sounds. The smells. The sights and sensations. Jim was not entirely unfamiliar with all of it, even a bit curious about it, but now it was all too much for him to take. Moans and groans, sighs of sweet release reached him in his hiding place. He tried to turn down his senses, to make it all less, but he couldn’t control the dials that his friend had so recently imagined for him. Everything was too much.

What was worse, inside that club was a voice he had not expected to hear in such a place and he was having a hard time reconciling what he thought he knew with what was happening now. But he could never be mistaken about that voice. No way could he ever forget the soothing tones of his companion. And they were in that place.

Fidgeting in the shadows, the rain sliding down his head and soaking his thin t-shirt, Jim watched the opening to ‘The Red Door’ and listened to the sounds from within. What he heard was not unusual, he had spent time in such places while in Vice. And he was uncertain of what he expected to hear in there, but Sandburg was *not* it.

*||”David, you don’t know how risky this is. I shouldn’t be here tonight.”||*

*||”But you said you needed this, Blair. Look, I’m sure we can find someone that you can let go with. And then after that, we can go back to my place, I’ll let you fuck me into oblivion, you can shower and get home before he even wakes up and notices you’re gone.”||*

*||”Gods, David, you make it sound like I’m cheating on him or something. I keep telling you, it’s not like that between Jim and me.”||*

*||”Yeah, but since he’s a cop you don’t want to give him something to be suspicious over. What do you think he’ll do if he finds out about your favorite slice of lifestyle? Kick you out?”||*

Jim blinked. Kick out Sandburg? Never! He’d sooner cut off his right arm then throw his friend away like that. So the guy liked guys at times. So did Jim! So he liked a heavier lifestyle, he liked to play hard. There was once a time when Jim thought about that sort of play and he was curious. Hell, it was why he was here tonight, after all.

With a visible shake, Jim tuned into the club again and searched through the myriad of voices until he found the one he sought. He was still with David, whoever that was, and they were discussing bodies.

*||”That one seems tall enough, rather thin. I dunno man, he doesn’t look like he’s here for the serious stuff.”||*

*||”No, he’s cream-puff, sex-slave stuff. There’s his ‘Mistress’, if you can call her that. More like his girlfriend.”||*

Jim snorted at the image painted across his mind of some blonde bimbo and her slut boyfriend with spindly arms and legs. Most likely wearing leather that covered all the dangly bits. No real desire to play, just wanting to hang out with the freaks for the night.

*||”There... that’s a good one.”||*

*||”He’s what, a little over six foot? I dunno, David, he’s um... well...”||*

*||”He’s exactly the kind of slave that you have always liked. Now come on, where’s your stuff?”||*

Silence. Jim could almost imagine Sandburg standing by the bar, shifting back and forth from foot to foot, apprehension flitting through those expressive blue eyes of his. There was a sigh filled with resignation and weariness.

*||”I left my bag in the car... I’ll be right back.”||*

And Jim knew that he should move. He didn't. The rain fell, the cold covering him and keeping him frozen to the spot as the door opened and there was his friend. Oh my.

Long legs encased in fine brown leather suede, matching the mahogany of his curls. They were a perfect accompaniment to the blood red button up shirt. Earth tones that brought out the subtle beauty of the man and suddenly Jim’s mouth was dry while his body was drenched. He prayed silently that Sandburg would not look his way.

God hated him.

Turning his head this way and that Sandburg’s eyes must have seen something interesting on his corner of the street because suddenly he was looking right at Jim. Eyes widened as that beautiful mind came to some sort of conclusion. They faced each other on opposite corners of the cross street, both drenched from the rain, both looking very miserable. It was Jim who broke first and turned back the way he had come, his hearing finally turned down. He didn’t want to hear the panic quickened heart of his friend any more. He wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

The point had been driven home for him this night. He knew nothing about Sandburg. Nothing at all.


End file.
